Double song oneshot fan fic
by ILoveDannyPhantom
Summary: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne and Tourniquet by Evenesence combined. Danny and Sam have been yelling at each other from Sam's emotional changes. Sam finds out why her emotions are running wild. What will happen when Sam tries to tell Danny why she's ac


**Yay double song fic! Anyway, the songs are My Happy Ending by Avril Levigne and Tourniquet by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or the two songs.**

**My Happy Ending is in bold. Tourniquet is in italics.**

**Oh oh, oh oh**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

Danny & Sam had been together for 6 years. They suddenly got into fights over how Sam was acting. She was getting so emotional. She was happy for Danny one minute and the next she was screaming at Danny for no particular reason. Sam knew what she was doing but couldn't keep control of her emotions.She tried talking to Danny about it but he never seemed to listen because he thought she would scream at him again.

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
in a city so dead  
Held up so high  
on such a breakable thread**

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be **

One day, she went to see the doctor on what was wrong. The doctor knew by what was described to him what was going on. He said, "I'll give you this paper. Come in tomorrow to have a test done." Sam came back the next day and they gave her a test. The doctor said, "I was right! Miss Manson, I congratulate you!" "Umm… That's great! Why?" Miss Manson, your pregnant!" "I am?" "Yes" Emotion filled her face as she danced around the room with joy. "I'M GONNA BE A MOTHER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

She gave the doctor a tight hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she said. "No problem." The doctor replied. Sam went home to tell Danny the good news when Danny's friend Raquel stopped by. Danny met Raquel when they were both in their senior year in high school. Raquel moved to Amity Park from New York. Sam didn't get along well with Raquel because he seemed like he was always making fun of her. Danny always said that he was kidding but she knew he wasn't.

**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the s that you do**

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be**

When Raquel stopped by, Sam whispered to Danny, "Does he really have to be here?" "Sam, I haven't seen him in ages and I have to catch up with him." Danny whispered back. "Hey Danny! Hey Freak…" Raquel said. That remark made Sam feel more self-conscious and angry with him. "You know what?" Sam started to get really angry. "I don't like your attitude, (She started screaming) I've tried being nice to you and this is the thanks I get?" "Sam!" Danny said surprised. "I'm so sorry Raquel. Can you come back later?" "Sure, I'm outie."

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

"SAM!" Danny yelled. "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT! "DANNY I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" "WELL SAVE IT!" Danny screamed. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Sam replied. "SAME HER SAM! SAME HERE! AND SINCE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, MAYBE I SHOULD GO BACK TO PAULINA! I WAS WAY MORE HAPPIER WHEN I WAS WITH HER!" "HER? GO AHEAD! I DON'T CARE! EVER SINCE YOU BROKE UP WITH HER, SHE HAS BEEN SULKING AROUND ANYWAY! SHE WAS SOOO SAD THAT SHE WENT AND MARRIED DASH! THEN HE LEFT HER FOR SOME OTHERCHICK! SO SHE'LL GO TO ANYBODY FOR SEX!" "WELL MAYBE I SHOULD GO OVER TO HER PLACE AND HAVE SEX WITH HER!" "FINE BY ME!" "FINE! GOODBYE FOREVER! I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" "GOOD!" Sam said. Danny slammed the door as he left. Sam collapsed on the floor and held her stomach and cried.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only got more_

_(so much more)  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

Sam got on her feet and walked to the bathroom to find her stash of razors. She took one of the razors and took it to her bedroom. She closed the door.

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

'If Danny's running off with that ho, having sex with her possibly, and never coming back, why should I live?' she thought. She wrote a note to her friends and family and posted it with tape on the outside of the door and she reclosed the door.

**(I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE NOTE SAYS LATER.)**

_Do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

She ran the razor across her arm and flinched in pain. After the first few gashes, she didn't feel anything anymore.

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
I want to die!_

Her whole body was cut up from the razor. Her vision was getting blurry and she knew that it was almost time until she died. All of a sudden, the room went black. Sam was gone.

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

Danny had not gone to Paulina's but instead took a long walk around the town to think. 'Maybe what she needed to tell me was important because she never acted that way before around Raquel before.' he thought. 'I never meant to tell her all those horrible things I told her. Maybe I should go back home to talk to her.'

_My wounds cry for the grave _

Danny got back home and searched for Sam all over the house but he couldn't find her. "Sam? Where are you? I'm sorry." he yelled in a soft tone.

_My soul cries for deliverance _

He walked upstairs to her room and found the door closed with a note stuck to it. He took the note off the door and started reading it. "To whoever reads this, I'm sorry, I had to do it. My life has been hell lately and I couldn't stand it any longer. To my parents: I love you. You guys have been the best. To Tucker: You've been loyal to me for so long. I'm grateful. Take care of yourself. To Danny: I love you with all my heart. What I wanted to tell you was that I was pregnant with your baby. That's what was with the emotional ups and downs for me. I'm sorry my love. Love, Sammy Danny's eyes widened #1 she was killing herself and #2 she was pregnant with his baby. He started to fight back tears. "Oh, no! Please no!" He ran into the room and found her dead on the floor with a razor blade in her right hand. "No… NO… NO!…" He fell to his knees and sobbed. He took hold of her and embraced her body, rocking her back and forth. The rain poured down outside. He could swear that god was crying.

_Will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet_

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Danny let go of Sam and took the razor blade out of her hand. He also wrote a note. It said, " I'm sorry too, If you read Sam's note, she committed suicide so I must also to be with her. Goodbye everyone. I love you all." He fought back sobs again. He took Sam's razor and pressed it against his skin. About five minutes later, he was gone also. A bright light shone and Sam and Danny were reunited in heaven. This time, on earth, it didn't just rain… it flooded. If anyone listened close enough, they could hear distant sobs coming from the sky, coming from… god.

_My suicide…_

_**So, what did you think? This is my first fic so I ask for everyone to please be nice. Reviews please!**_


End file.
